¿A qué huelen tus orejas?
by Chikorita '152
Summary: Alphonse le hace una pregunta a Edward algo difícil de responder. - OneShot, un leve Elricest y un fanfic algo raro.


Su pregunta, más que importunarle, le provocó una curiosidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Sin embargo últimamente Alphonse hacía todo tipo de preguntas, fáciles de responder, pero ésta vez era una realmente rara. Y no porque fuera difícil, pues Al solía tener curiosidad por saber qué había hecho los últimos dos años en Alemania sin él, si no porque era algo que realmente no sabía qué responder.

− Al, pero… ¿de dónde has sacado eso? −Edward alzó las cejas, algo asombrado, sentado en una silla del comedor.

− Cosas que me pregunta Hughes, y que después te pregunto a ti −Al sonrió y ladeó la cabeza a un lado−. Dime, ¿a qué te huelen las orejas?

Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner la mano en su frente y recomponerse en el sitio, sonriendo divertido.

− No lo sé, no puedo olerme las orejas. Es físicamente imposible −respondió−, además, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

− Hughes me contó que en la policía, en ciertas ocasiones, usaban perros adiestrados para seguir el rastro de una persona. Entonces le pregunté que qué rastreaban normalmente, y bueno… Aparte del sudor, también rastreaban en olor que proviene de detrás de las orejas –Alphonse señaló su oreja.

− Eso es una verdadera guarrada, Al −Edward hizo un gesto de asco y negó con la cabeza−. Es más, la gente, o la gran mayoría de ella, se suele duchar como mínimo cada dos días.

− Pero, según me contó Hughes, el olor de detrás de las orejas siempre es el mismo −Al se levantó y se acercó a su hermano−. Por eso te pregunto, que si tus orejas huelen bien, o no… −Alzó una ceja, buscando el orgullo de su hermano.

− ¡Claro que huelen bien! Me lavo todos los días cuando me ducho detrás de las orejas −Ed se levantó y encaró un poco a su hermano, siguiéndole el juego−. ¿Y a ti qué? Seguro que te huelen fatal, niño.

− Claro que sí, ¿quieres comprobarlo? −Al se cruzó de brazos y desafió con la mirada al mayor.

− Por supuesto, pero si ves que me desmayo del pestazo que puedan echar, recuerda que quiero que me entierren con un pastel de manzana.

Alphonse soltó una carcajada y giró la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a hacerle comprobar que sus orejas olerían mejor que las de cualquier otra persona, pero sobre todo de las de Edward. Éste, frunciendo un poco el ceño acompañado de una sonrisa pícara, se acercó al cuello de Al.

El impoluto y suave cuello de Al.

Algo detuvo a Edward antes de acercarse y oler, no sólo las orejas, también el dulce olor a niño que desprendía su hermano menor, que se había quedado en la edad de quince años después de haber recuperado su cuerpo. No era una sensación de asco, es más, era todo lo contrario a eso.

− ¿Edward?

Ed se asustó un poco, pero reaccionó a tiempo.

− Espera, que el pestazo me ha echado para atrás, voy a contener el aliento un poco…

Alphonse abrió un ojo y frunció el ceño, Edward respondió con una sonrisa. Cuando el menor cerró el ojo Ed, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, olió la oreja izquierda de Alphonse, invadiéndole un suave aroma. Su nariz y su mejilla rozaron con el flequillo de su hermano, provocándole un cosquilleo en la mejilla y en su corazón.

Después de esos eternos segundos para Edward, finalmente golpeó un poco a su hermano en el hombro.

− Apesta, arg. Esos pobres perros deberán olerte a kilómetros, Al.

− ¡Sé que estás mintiendo! −su hermano menor frunció el ceño, cayendo en la trampa−. ¿Y tú qué? Si el mío huele mal, el tuyo debe ser peor.

− Pues ven y huele −Ed cayó en la tentación. Entero.

Alphonse no tuvo ningún miramiento, nada lo detuvo en la misión de acercarse a su hermano y oler sus orejas, pero quizá, o al menos eso notó Edward, lo hizo por un largo rato. Realmente fueron segundos, pero la proximidad de su hermano, el calor que trasmitía, su aliento caliente en su cuello… Acabaría por hacerle perder el control que había adiestrado tanto tiempo.

− Ed −Dijo Al, susurrándole a su hermano al oído.

− ¿Sí? −El mayor tembló levemente de suave placer. En su voz se notaba la angustia de que Alphonse lo notara.

− Tú hueles bien −olió un poco más−, demasiado bien, quizás…

Edward notó los labios de Al en su nuca. Seguro que no lo hacía aposta, eso quería creer Edward. Simplemente quería oler su pelo, o más profundamente. Nada más.

Pero no, Alphonse bajó sus labios por el cuello de su hermano, sin besar, con sólo el roce de su nariz y su boca. Edward temblaba. Su orgullo se desmoronaba por momentos. No podía permitirlo, con nadie, ni tan siquiera con su hermano. ¿O sí?

El menor se apegó un poco más y le rodeó con los brazos. Edward sintió su mundo caer unos instantes, pero no se separó. Sintió la calidez y el gusto de un abrazo; un abrazo de su hermano Al. Éste dejó su boca apegada al cuello de su hermano, y su nariz fría cerca de la oreja de Edward, al que le provocó un escalofrío.

− Edward.

− ¿Sí? −Logró contestar.

− ¿Te gusta esto? −Separó la boca del cuello de su hermano para poder hablar mejor.

− Me gustan tus abrazos −Respondió con rapidez, nervioso.

− No me refiero sólo al abrazo.

Edward estaba confundido. No sabía qué responder, así que simplemente correspondió con más fuerza al abrazo.

− Me refiero a… Bueno, tenerme cerca. A mi sí me gusta. Es algo que deseaba mucho tiempo.

El mayor abrió los ojos como platos y notó como sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas de lo que estaban. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo Al? ¿Que también sentía ese cosquilleo en su interior cuando estaba cerca? ¿Que el roce de sus manos le provocaba? ¿Que le echó de menos, también su calor, durante esos dos años de distancia?

−Al, dios… Eres un idiota −Ed acarició la espalda de su hermano.

− No soy un idiota. A veces un poco, pero… −Al deshizo el abrazo, y se dio cuenta de que su hermano aún le rodeaba con las manos−. ¿Edward?

− Dime −Susurró un segundo después, deseando de nuevo el calor de su hermano pequeño.

− Que me alegro mucho de estar de nuevo con mi hermano.

El mayor de ellos sintió que se había equivocado en todo lo que había pensado. Sintió que moría, pensó que porque era la primera vez que Al le dejaba la miel en la boca, o que él mismo se la dejó puesta. El caso es que Edward empezó a estar incómodo, así que aumentó un poco la distancia de Al.

− Yo también me alegro, Al. De verdad −Edward cerró los ojos, sonrió con sinceridad y dejó estirar sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Alphonse sonrió también, pero unos segundos después, lo hizo de manera pícara.

− Por cierto, hermano −Al se rascó la nuca−. Te he mentido en algo.

− ¿En qué? −Alzó las cejas, abriendo los ojos, curioso.

− Tus orejas apestan. Dúchate.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, mirando mal, muy mal a su hermano.

Sin embargo, a partir de ese día, Edward quiso oler más las orejas de Al, sobretodo después de ducharse.


End file.
